The Only Thing That's Real
by Mortuus Finem
Summary: ONESHOT - Lelouch became immortal after his final requium. The years have tired Lelouch, leaving him wanting for the past. May contain ANGST R&R (please 0.0)


**Date: 22/02/15**

**AN: So I decided that to keep up my writing skills, I would write a bunch of oneshots/actual stories if there's any support :). To make things interesting for myself I picked a song to inspire me write something and use either lines or themes dotted around in the story from the song/s**

**This is inspired by the song Hurt - Johnny cash version.**

**Recommend a future song/fandom**

**Now enjoy - Read&amp;Review**

The Only Thing That's Real

Everything had changed since the last time Lelouch looked upon the world. Time had taken its toll. The tyrannical empire that was once known as Britannia existed no more. A new society had popped up with peace as its standard, but beneath the superficial layer the rampant tears in the Darwinian society remained.

More than a millennia had passed and Lelouch had watched the echoes of his final stand blur into what it had began. Zero. His idealistic crusade had left a kingdom of dirt, not peace. Lelouch did not come here to see this though. It was test, a test to see if he could still feel.

Lelouch flicked his hair back from his face, It had become mussed from the wind. 'What could I have done better.' He thought, as he moved into his characteristic thinking position.

'I now understand how C.C must have felt with this cursed immortality. Watching friends, lovers, even my bittered family die. It causes a dull ache that I still feel even now.'

Staring down at his still youthful hands, he cried out bitterly. "I used theses hands for you Nunnally, for your dream, _**look**_ at how these people treat it!" Anger caused his cry to release spit from his dry mouth.

A single tear reaches a corner of his mouth. "Human nature is fundamentally deformed, I gave them _**everything**_."

"I let you down Nunnally." He barely whispered hoarsely.

'I realise now I started a fool's errand. There is no such a thing as peace. We are animals, through fire and water, we are made to survive. Every time I intervened with this God forsaken world, not even a year passed before it was back on the same conflicted track.'

Lelouch had come to the end of the line. Not willing to give up his 'scar' as he like to call the code, to another, and doom them to a similar fate. He had sat isolated in the world as a watcher, until he finally he lost all hope.

Reaching into his pocket he brought out a gun shaped syringe. Refrain. 'The answer to all my problems.' Pulling back his ragged, dirtied sleeve, with practised ease, he carelessly swung the syringe to lay on his already scarred skin. Blissfully clicking the trigger and creating a tear with a familiar sting. "It's the only way I can remember you, otherwise this pain is all I have left".

Soon becoming misty eyed, Lelouch dropped into the past of better times.

"Brother, wake up!" Nunnally yells into the face of a sleeping Lelouch. She had jumped on Lelouch with considerable force. Expelling his sleep and air from his chest.

"Yesterday, you promised that you would play hide and seek in the garden with me." Lelouch looks at her with fake disdain.

"Did I?" Rolling his eyes and lifting a single eyebrow.

In swift response Nunnally brought out the puppy eyes. Her tried and practiced method, that worked every time. knowing that she had already won, a smirk quickly ruined the cute face, but to Lelouch made her look even more adorably and swayed even more. Not that he would deny in sweet sister anything.

She quickly scampered out the room, in the direction of the garden. Making a sudden u-turn to Euphie's room, meanwhile causing the rug to pile up. Crashing open the white ornate wooden door, with enough force to smash it to the connecting wall.

Lelouch quickly chases after her, attempting limit the already piling up damage that was being left in her wake.

"No need to rush Nunna" Lelouch calls out exasperated and already heavily out of breath.

"Wake up Euphie, Lulu going to play hide and seek in the garden!" As if zapped, the pink haired girl shot out of bed and onto her feet.

Rapidly she began leave Nunnally behind, "last one to the garden is it" Nunnally not one who took losing easily, sprinted after her.

Knowing he was in the worst shape he walked calmly to the garden. Lelouch, resigned to his defeat began to move after them.

"Stop taking so long, Lulu!" In response, Lelouch spitefully walked the rest of the way to magnificent garden.

"Your it Lulu, you're so slow!" Sitting in the garden patio was Cornelia in her full military suit.

"It's disgraceful how out of shape you are," she called out.

"Yeah" both girls cried out in agreement, who sat lazy on the grass, ruining their dresses with green streaks.

Lelouch begins to count down from 100.

"99"

"Hey, we aren't ready yet-," called out Euphie".

Ignoring her lelouch continued count while she spoke "95"

…

"10"

"9"

Lelouch begins to feel dizzy, his head had started to pound and sweat had begun to leak from every pore.

"8"

A dirtied landscape begins to overlay his vision. The once blossomed garden, now had barren land in its foreground. Rubble and rocks littered the ground.

"7"

Forcing himself to stand, he stares at garden of Eden while he still can.

"6"

One last look.

He looks into the purple eyes of Cornelia, trying to make the memory last that much longer.

"1"

He collapses on the rocky ground. Panicking he rips into his pocket for another vial of refrain. Pulling bits and pieces of rock and other _non_ refrain items out, until his pockets are finally empty.

Despair reaches him, as he realises what had happened. That was the last of his refrain stockpile.

The plant that drug was made from, no longer existed.

Nunnally no longer existed. He tried to remember her face, her hair, her eyes, but the toll of refrain had been finally reached. The more he took the drug to remember those happy moments, the more those nerves in his brain stopped reaching for those memories. With clarity, the memories dissolved.

He knew that he'd lost something extremely important, something that should make him feel the sharpest pain, but he didn't even know what that pain even was.

**AN: So please review this and suggest another fandom and song for another one shot or convince me to write more.**


End file.
